The Gem Of Ultimal Things
Plot When Kima Do-No-Gooder stole the jewel of powers.He uses it to steal any magic power. Now the four weakly villains must team up with Deema, Zach and Leah in order to stop Kima Do-No-Gooder. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Scott McNeil as Lightning McBright # Sam Vincent as Kima/Jacky # Joe Pingue as Manny Von Growth # Colin McFarlane as Splashy Gabi has no lines in this episode.But she is seen with Chandler in the GuppyFlyer when Deema summons for some help. Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at the Brooklyn Bridge. Zach, Leah, Chandler and Deema are watching the Mystic Eye of Machu Picchu.) * Radio: “The Mystic Eye of Machu Picchu.This exotic gem is set to have the power to steal the strength of any living being.Fear and covered up for centuries.The Mystic Eye is now on display at...” * Jokers: “The museum.Hey everybody.It’s me.Jokers The Clown.Come and see it and get a free Jokers The Clown cat polisher.It’s really exotic to me.” * Chandler: “Whoa Guys.Looks like the Mystic Eye must be really important.” * Zach: “It sure is.” * Leah: “Exactly.” * Chandler: “Jokers The Clown is as funny as a monkey wearing dancing shoes.” * Deema: “Correction.Which is why I The Amazing Deema is going to guard it.” * Zach: “Leah and I will come and help you.” * Leah: “We all make great museum bodyguards.” * Deema: “Chandler.Why don’t you stay here and keep an eye on Jokers.” (Deema jumps down to the GuppyMobile.Zach and Leah followed Deema and went down the ladder.) * Chandler: “Are you sure you three got this.” * Deema: “Yes we do.We can handle something like keeping an eye on the Gem.Besides nothing can’t go wrong.” (Deema lands on the Guppy Mobile and flips the switch and the Guppy Mobile goes up and gets smashed to pieces.Even Deema got injuries.) * Zach: “Okay.” * Leah: “Nothing can’t go wrong starting now.” * Deema: “Ouch.” (A little while later.Zach, Leah and Deema finally made it to the museum.A nearby security guard was sleeping and while Zach, Leah and Deema are sneaking.Deema ran into a knight armour display.That clatter woke the security guard.) * Security Guard: “What is that.What’s going on here.” * Deema: “I meant to do that.” * Security Guard: “The Guppy Scouts.” * Deema: “Yes.That’s right.That’s me.And I’m on a job right now.So why don’t you just run along.Go On.Shoo.Get out of here.” * Security Guard: “But can’t I stay here and help.” * Deema: “No thanks.I think I got this.” (Deema throws the security guard in the janitor’s closet.) * Deema: “Nothing can possibly get by me Zach and Leah.I’m the queen of crime-busting.The duchess of detention.” (The Fiendish Five sneaks through the open window and lift the glass case and takes the Gem.) * Deema: “Nothing escapes our eagle eyes.Not even anyone.Hi everybody.How are you guys doing.No one can possibly...” * Zach: “Uh Deema.” * Leah: “Look.It’s...” * All: “The Fiendish Five.” * Kima: “Well.What do you know.It can count too.” * Deema: “Unhand that priceless gem at once.You gem stealing imposter.” * Kima: “Lightning, Manny. Attack.” * Lightning McBright: “I’m a little low on cash.So mind if I charged it.” (Lightning shoots a beam and it bounces off a shield and it hits him.He gets electrocuted and passes out.) * Manny Von Growth: “Guess that means it’s my turn now.Isn’t it.Oh well.Whenever you’re a plant.Do what a plant has gotta do.” (A venus flytrap appears and Deema gets out a pair of garden shears.) * Deema: “You want some trimming.Come and get it.” (Deema sliced and diced the venus flytrap.) * Deema: “You’re next Mr Von Growth.” (Manny tries to escape but Zach and Leah stops him with a gong.) * Kima: “You’ll pay for this.Splashy.Attack.” * Deema: “Go ahead.Zach, Leah and I are always ready.” (Splashy hits Deema with a sledgehammer.) * Splashy: “Are you completely stressed out.You’re really working on commission.Well.You’re totally gonna get a ticket to the oblivion.” (Deema traps Splashy in a boat in a bottle.) * Deema: “I called it.The new and improved villian in a bottle.” * Kima: “That’s it.I’m out of here.I can’t stand to watch anyone waste their strength and powers.” * Jacky: “Whoo-Hoo.Look Out.Here I come.Time to spring into action.And I mean by this spring.So.It’s playtime.” (Jacky shoots the spring at Deema.) * Deema: “Nobody toys with The Amazing Deema and gets away with it.” (Deema attached the spring to the moose.) * Jacky: “You missed.” * Deema: “Guess what time it is now.” * Jacky: “Spring time.” (Deema flings the sarcophagus at Jacky and he lands on the far side.) * Jacky: “Ouch.” * Zach: “Nice work Deema.” * Leah: “Way to go.” * Deema: “Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.You see Kima.You’ll never steal the Mystic Eye as long as we’re on duty.” * Zach: “Uh Deema.Bad News.” * Leah: “Kima got away with the Mystic Eye.” * Deema: (Gasps). (They find the glass case empty.) * Deema: “Of course.I could be mistaken.” (Back at Brooklyn Bridge.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah